Moses Maverick (1611-1686)
}} Biography Moses Maverick (1611–1686) was a 17th-century English colonist who migrated to the Massachusetts Bay Colony and founded Marblehead, Massachusetts. He served as selectman for 14 years. Maverick Street, Maverick Cove, Maverick Court and Moses Maverick Square are named after him. Moses Maverick was born in Devon, England to Rev. John Maverick and Mary Gye. Moses Maverick's older brother is early Massachusetts colonist Samuel Maverick. Moses and his brother Samuel are of Royal Descent through their mother, Mary. Maverick migrated to Dorchester, Massachusetts with his father, soon to become the first minister in Dorchester, in 1630. He became a freeman in 1634. Eventually, Maverick left Dorchester for Salem, settling in the outskirts of town in what was soon to become Marblehead. Through his efforts, Marblehead became a separate entity from Salem in 1649. In reward for these efforts, he was elected as one of the first selectmen in 1649, a position he would hold for fourteen years between 1649 and his death. He held various other local positions and was the town's leading figure. Moses Maverick died in Marblehead in 1686 at the age of 74. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Remember Allerton Moses Maverick married twice. First, to Remember Allerton, daughter to Isaac Allerton, who had come over on the Mayflower to settle Plymouth Colony. Together they had 7 children: # Rebecca Maverick (1639-1659) - when Rebecca was 19, she married John2 HAWKES, # Mary Maverick (1640-1655) - born in 1640 in Salem, Essex co., MA and died in Boston, Suffolk co., MA on 24 February 1655 as "Mary of Moses Maverick of Mablehead sic"; she was 15220. At the age of 1, Mary1 was baptized in Salem, Essex co. # Abigail Maverick (1644-) - born in 1644 in Salem, Essex co., MA. Abigail was baptized in Salem, Essex co., MA as "Maverike, Abigail". on 12d:11m(January):1644/5205. Abigail married Major Samuel WARD. # Elizabeth Maverick (1646-1649) - born in 1646 in Salem, Essex co., MA and died before 30 September 1649; she was 3. Elizabeth1 was baptized in Salem, Essex co., MA on 13d:10m(December):1646 # Samuel Maverick (1647-c1669) - Samuel was born in 1647 in Salem, Essex co., MA and was baptized there on 19d:10m(December):1647205. Samuel was living circa 1668/9 when he signed a protest with his father, but apparently died before his father did and without issue. # Elizabeth Maverick (1649-) - Elizabeth2 was born in 1649 in Salem, Essex co., MA and was baptized there as "Maverike, Elizabeth on 30d:7m(September):1649223. Elizabeth2 first married Nathaniel GRAFTON and second married Thomas SKINNER. # Remember Maverick (1652-) - Remember was born in 1652 in Salem, Essex co., MA and was baptized there on 12d:7m(September):1652223. Remember married Edward WOODMAN, SR. 2nd Marriage: Eunice Cole His second wife was Eunice Cole and they were married by Governor John Endecott. # Mary Maverick (1656-1695) - Mary2 was born in 1657 in Salem, Essex co., MA and was baptized there on 6d:7m(September):1657224. Mary2 married Archibald FERGUSON. # Moses Maverick (1659-1678) - Moses was born in 1660 in Salem, Essex co., MA and was baptized in Boston, Suffolk co., MA as "Moses of Moses & Eunice Mavericke of Ch. of Salem." on 4d:1m(March):1660/1 # Aaron Maverick (1663-) - Aaron was born in 1663 and was baptized in Salem, Essex co., MA on 20d:1m(March):1663 # Sarah Maverick (1664-1706) References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/B012U93P96/maintourvacationA/ History of the Allerton family in the United States : 1585 to 1885], and a genealogy of the descendants of Isaac Allerton, Mayflower pilgrim, Plymouth, Mass. Fascinating story of this family of Mayflower descendants that helped settle the new world. * Moses Maverick - Disambiguation page * Maverick in Essex County, Massachusetts - first families * Immigrant_Ships_To_America/First_Families/Mayflower * John Allerton - MayflowerHistory.com * Moses Maverick Genealogy - KristinHall.org * * Moses Maverick - FindAGrave Memorial #54883556